Small form-factor pluggable (SFP) optical transceivers are pluggable input/output transceivers that can be used for converting electrical signals to optical signals and vice-versa. SFP transceivers can transmit data across communication networks using single mode optical fiber across distances from up to several meters to kilometers. For example, a short reach (SR) SFP transceiver can reach distances of up to 300 meters, while a long reach (LR) SFP transceiver and an extended reach (ER) SFP transceiver can reach distances of up to 25 kilometers and 40 kilometers, respectively. SFP transceivers are pluggable into host platforms that may be located at endpoints of communication networks.